My life is complicated
by anime forever bae
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki senior dance major meets and orange haired man not good at summaries so just read like it please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey I hope you guys like this story and please forgive the mistakes because there are probably a lot so here we go without further ado oh and I do not own bleach so here we go and also please review okay now we can get on with the story**

Chapter 1

It was a warm day the city of France an orange haired man stood on top of and irrelevant building staring at his target he had a Harris/McMillian M89 in his hands looking and waiting for the right time to shoot. His target was giving an important speech an international one the man smiled as he waved finishing his speech. The killed grinned as he saw his opening and then.. _bang_... no one saw it coming shooting the man the man in the head caused it to explode on national TV. Everyone screamed and started running but the assassin/killer smiled and backed away his smile quickly turned into a frown when his phone rang.

"What."

"Oh my dear son your sisters start school today and they miss you so does your Mother Ichigo come back home."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Shut up old man I'll be there in a day or two anyway I'm working."

Ichigo then hung up the phone and started packing up.

* * *

It was August 23 school started that day for a young black haired girl who groaned as she ate breakfast with her Mother and Father. Rukia Kuchiki age 17 turns 18 on January 14th she and her family just moved back to Karakura town where before school started she caught with her best friends Tatsuki and Orihime they lived with their adopted family together so they were technically sisters. Anyway while being reunited they really just caught up on old times. Rukia and Orihime were dancers and Tatsuki was an athlete until Rukia and Orihime forced her to do dance. The girls did dance at a studio and they would go against other dancers and try to beat their opponents.

Rukia's Mother Hisana supported her with dancing while her Father Byakuya well he supported her and loved her but he hated the outfits she had to wear at dance competitions. When Rukia finished her breakfast she kissed her parents good bye got her bag and started walking to school while walking she heard men giving her cat calls and whistling as she walked which caused her to speed up. If there is something you should know about Rukia she can't fight she gets scared easily and she's very sensitive. When Rukia got to school she went to get her schedule while getting it she ran into Tatsuki who was scowling and Orihime who was smiling.

"Hey Tats and Hime you guys get your schedules yet?" Rukia asked. The girls both nodded and went to hug Rukia "Cool lets see if we have any classes together."

Tatsuki and Orihime pulled out their schedule and compared them it seemed Tatsuki and Rukia had English and math class together and Tatsuki and Orihime had health class together and they all had lunch homeroom and dance class together . The first bell rang signaling first period Rukia,Tatsuki,and Orihime said their goodbyes and went to their respected classes. Rukia's first period class was social studies her teacher was old man Yamamoto he was also head of the head of the school, though Rukia thought he was the social studies teacher was because he was so old.

"Okay class I want to welcome you all to a new year and-"

Yeah Rukia pretty much zoned out after that in all her classes she pretty much zoned out. She had lunch with Tatsuki and Orihime talking about their classes.

"Oh I can't stand my fifth period science class teacher Szayel is weird" Orihime stated while eating.

Tatsuki snorted ""Please my third period social studies teacher Gin Ichimaru is so fucking scary." Rukia started laughing which caused Orihime and Tatsuki to glare at her "and what about you Ruks what's your least favorite class?"

Rukia shrugged "I kinda zoned out in all my classes."

"Are you serious?" Orihime asked.

Rukia nodded the bell signaling for seventh period rang the girls got up said their goodbyes and went to their respected classes Tatsuki and Rukia walked together to their class since they had English class together.

"Hello class I'm your English teacher Shunsui and we will-"

Yup Rukia zoned out after that and started drawing waiting for class to end and after what seemed like forever the class finally ended and she started walking to her last class dance class she went to the dance room to change and changed into her dance clothes and then went out to the main dance room. She saw Orihime and Tatsuki and went to sit with them. Suddenly a woman with purple hair and dark skin and scary cat eyes came in the room.

"Hello class my name is Yoruichi Shihion Urahara but just call me Yorucihi and I will be your dance teacher now this dance class will be hard and fun and sometimes we will be dancing with the cheerleaders at prep rally's and stuff anyway class officially starts tomorrow so today you can talk and meet new students." Yoruichi then went in the back leaving the girls to talk.

"So Rukia did you have a boyfriend in Tokyo?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia shook her head "No what about you guys?"

"Oh I'm dating this guy named Ulquiorra and Tatsuki is dating this guy named Shuuhei."

Rukia started clapping "Awesome do they go to this high school or another?"

Tatsuki shook her head "Oh no our boyfriend is out of high school."

"Oh so they're in college cool."

"Oh no what Tatsuki is trying to say is well what she means is Shuuhei is 26 and Uiquiorra is 25."

Rukia eyes popped "Umm you guys are only 18 isn't that umm I mean well isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe but we're in love with them and they love us!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Wow I hope I find that kind of love anyway guys dance class starts back up today at the studio."

Tatsuki groaned "Gosh I thought summer was horrible with Soi fon now we have to deal with her again."

Rukia and Orihime laughed as the bell rang they got changed and went to McDonalds to eat went straight to the studio as the class went on Rukia wanted to die. For some weird reason Soi fon always made Rukia do hard things and just made her life a living hell. She would say things like "Rukia pint your toes better." Which Rukia did then she'd say "Rukia fall harder when doing your death drops." Which Rukia did and it hurt like a bitch. When class was over Soi fon gave the dancers feedback. "Rukia you are a disgrace I am ashamed to even call you a dancer."

Rukia was then dismissed and she tried so hard not to cry but when she made it outside the studio she broke down. Orihime and Tatsuki went to comfort her.

"Rukia it's okay you did awesome." Tatsuki said.

Rukia snorted while crying "Yeah I did horrible anyway I got to go." Rukia then got up and started walking.

"Rukia wait it's dark out here our dad can drive you." Orihime yelled.

Rukia waved them off and kept walking wile walking Rukia started crying and didn't notice she was being followed.

"Hey babe come here and play with us." Rukia started speeding up "Hey don't run."

Rukia don't know how it happened but they some how cornered. Rukia looked and saw it was two men but she couldn't see anything else because it was so dark and she was in a ally to top it off. Rukia closed her eyes as the men advanced to her and breath down her neck.

"Don't worry babe me and my friend will try to be gentle well kind of."

One of the men said as he nibbled on Rukia's neck. Rukia whimpered and then felt nothing. She looked up to see a man with orange hair and also saw that both men necks were snapped.

"You Okay?"

Rukia nodded "yyyes tthank you."

"No problem the names Ichigo you."

"Rukia Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well let me walk you home."

Rukia smiled as the man named Ichigo helped her up and started walking her home he said good night to her and then left Rukia smiled hoping she'd see the man again and wishing and praying, but as the old saying goes be careful what you wish for.

* * *

 **A/N so how was it review please and tell me what you think and it is a fact the more reviews the faster I update bye hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay like how long has it been ever since august damn that's long well I'm back and better than ever so without further ado lets go oh and please forgive all the mistakes because there will be many.**

Chapter 2

Rukia sat in her fifth period class waiting for it to be over and for the lunch bel to begin, and what better way for her to past the time than think about her mysterious savior, Ichigo, Oh how she yearned to see him again. After what seemed lie forever her teacher dismissed the class but not before giving them assignments out, which was just get your parents to sign the agreement forms.

After going through the hectic line just to get an assignment from her teacher Rukia finally started walking to the spot to have lunch with Tatsuki and Orihime. When she got there she saw two men sitting down with her friends they looked to be in about their early twenties.

One of them was pale as fuck like it looked like he had no life in him and he had emerald eyes with green lined running down his eyes, the other one had a 69 tattoo on his face and was a kind of dark tan he was also very muscular.

Now if there is something you need to know about Rukia is she's very self-confident. So it came to no surprise when she was debating about going over to where her friends were or staying put, and after 8 minutes of debating she finally decided to go join and eat lunch with her friends.

"Hey, guys umm what's up?"

The girls turned Orihime smiling and Tatsuki grinning as they turned to the boys.

"Rukia this is my boyfriend Shuuhei Hisagi babe this is my best friend Rukia Kuchiki."

Shuuhei held out his hand for Rukia to shake which she gladly did, and oh if you don't know who boyfriend Shuuhei is its Tatsuki.

"And Rukia this is my boyfriend Ulquiorra Cifer, honey this is my bff for like ever and ever."

Ulquiorra bowed but remained where he was so Rukia smiled and did a little curtsy, oh and if you don't know who boyfriend Ulquiorra is its Orihime.

"Please to meet you both, and you boys better take care of my friends and treat them good as well."

Tatsuki laughed "Don't worry Rukia our brother already threatened them, even though he's younger than them he is scary as hell when he's serious."

Rukia snickered "So where is your brother?"

Tatsuki shrugged "Working."

"Oh what does he do?"

Orihime exhaled "Well we don't well umm he has two jobs he's a construction worker and something else."

"Does he work here?" Rukia asked.

"Umm no yes no and yes he work here when he's doing construction, but he travels to do his other job." Tatsuki answered.

"Oh cool anyway I'm going to leave to go to the library it was nice meeting you Ulquiorra and you too Shuuhei." The boys and their girlfriends waved their good-byes ad Tatsuki and Orihime hugged her good-bye as well. Rukia walked to the library sighing thinking Ichigo the man she met, she walked around the library looking for a good book to read and decided on Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet. She was on the part when Tiblet and Romeo were fighting when the bell rang signaling her next class, so she put the book back got her things and started walking to English class.

"Hello class welcome back to English class today we will be watching a movie while I drink Sake."

The class cheered as the teacher put the movie bad teacher on and it was highly appropriate due the circumstances of their English teacher being a bad teacher at the moment. Rukia grinned and looked out the window looking at the trees, people walking, orange hair wait orange? Rukia looked and saw Ichigo and some other guys with him he was grinning and wearing a hard hat with NO shirt on Rukia blushed a little and moved closer to the window he also seemed to be carrying a tools kit so he must be doing his construction job at the moment.

Rukia was so distracted she didn't even here know the bell rung until she saw people leaving, so she gave one more glance towards Ichigo saving that picture in her head and rushed to her next class. She rushed to the girls locker room changed into her dance clothes and ran to the main dance room just in time to hear the teacher start to talk.

"Okay girls today we're going to start dancing I hope you're all ready," Rukia took a deep breath, "Okay then follow me."

And that's what Rukia did following the exact steps at the right time no mistakes once so ever. Her toe touches we're on fleeck, her flips were perfect, but to her she thought she messed up on every single thing and after 8 more backflips and 5 more pyramids class was dismissed. Rukia was still energetic but Tatsuki and Orihime were literally gasping for air when they caught their breath they changed along side Rukia and were getting ready to go until Yourichi stopped them.

"Rukia I would like to speak to you please."

Rukia stiffened but nonetheless followed Yourichi she knew what she was going to say and it killed her. "Please I know my dancing sucks but please don't take me out of this class."

Yourichi just blinked and then after a couple of seconds started laughing "What! I'm not going to take you out I wanted to compliment you, your dancing is amazing I actually wanted to ask you would you like to be a cheerleader a full-fledged cheerleader."

Rukia instantly nodded "Yes absolutely wait do you think my friends Tatsuki and Orihime could join to I can't really do something this outgoing without my friends."

Youruchi smiled "Of course they can join to they weren't as good as you but they were really good to anyway practice is tomorrow after school in the gym bring water and or an energy drink and oh the captain is chose by me and the captain differs because I don't trust one single student they could fuck up at any time and I refuse to let that happened, anyway I hope to see you and your friends tomorrow."

Rukia being the kind hearted person she was thanked Yourichi with a hug telling her she really did appreciate the opportunity she gave her and her friends. After thanking her she ran to Orihime and Tatsuki they reacted differently, Orihime was jumping up and down Tatsuki was screaming about her becoming to much of a girl, all Rukia could do was laugh.

"Oh hey Rukia you want to come over our house mom is fixing a big dinner tonight you should join us." Orihime announced.

"Okay sure just let me call my Mom and Dad and tell them I'll be over your house eating so they don't get worried."

"Okay I need to call Ulqui anyway and invite him." Orihime stated.

Tatsuki nodded "Same I need to invite Shuuhei."

So while walking the girls called who they needed to call as they approached the house, and if you're wondering why they aren't at the studio it's because they only went on Monday's and Thursday's and it was currently Tuesday. When they finally got to the house Shuuhei and Ulquiorra were waiting for the girls, so as they went in the boys said their hello's Tatsuki and Orihime gave their lovely boyfriends kisses and went into the house. Where they were greeted with a heavenly smell.

"Mom Dad we're home and we bought company." Tatsuki yelled.

"Oh my beautiful daughters are back home."

Rukia saw the father running to give them a hug, and that's when Rukia side stepped along with Tatsuki, and Orihime ducked. Rukia has been around the Kurosaki's long enough to know and get use to Isshin's antics."

"Old man leave them alone." Karin the younger and biological sister yelled, she had twin sister named Yuzu and they were complete opposite. Karin was kind of mean and a all around tom boy whereas Yuzu was sweet and so not a tom boy. Then you had Masaki the kind hearted mother who was super sweet to everyone. When everyone was settled they began to eat and talk about each others day.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise not only is my family here but my sisters boyfriends are here as well and oh another guest."

Everyone slowly turned and saw the man before them and before Rukia could blink Orihime, Tatsuki, Yuzu, Karin, and Masaki were out of their seats jumping and hugging the man that was in front of them, but all Rukia could do was stare I awe the man she saw was "Ichigo."

* * *

A/N How was it did you like sorry for the wait I was really busy anyway happy New years eve hope you liked this and comment and review so then bye and I will try to update sooner.


End file.
